


Gentlewoman

by Seulrene_4_Life



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Seulrene, seulreneau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seulrene_4_Life/pseuds/Seulrene_4_Life
Summary: "But she's like, on the other side of the city, unnie. You need to take the bus.""She lives where!?""On the other side of the city? What's gotten you so mad?""But she said to me she lives nearby!"
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Gentlewoman

Before, men were always the ones to open the doors, the ones to offer their coat to you when you're cold, or simply the ones to offer carrying your stuff for you. It's the 21st century, and over the years, men had forgotten to and some women learned how to be the perfect gentlewomen.

How can Bae Joohyun prove this?

It's because of Kang Seulgi.

• • •

It was actually not much an eventful time in her life when Bae Joohyun met Kang Seulgi. Quiet frankly, it was a very boring and unlucky day for her.

Waking up because of her alarm's nth snooze - which is not something she wanted to open her eyes to - the petite teacher spewed out colorful words as she hurriedly got herself ready because girl, she's late.

Also, she loves kids. Except for the devil child Junho who decided that his hands sitcky with the mixture of glue and paint looks good on her newly bought blouse.

Her third misfortune happened as she walked to the bus stop but missed the last bus so she needed to walk a thirty-minute journey back home.

Then rain decided to show itself up and it poured heavily. Another problem? She has no umbrella because as far as she knew from today's weather report, there was only a ten percent chance of rain. 

Unlucky, she knows. 

So, without as much of a choice, she sprinted her way towards a convinience store before her already ruined (thank you Junho) blouse gets soaked. Upon arriving to the front door, she went to open it but her hand was only able to touch the cold metal of the handle when another hand shot out with the same intention.

Startled, she looked at the stranger owning the hand and was met with a stunning sight. A brown haired woman wearing a cap, a simple shirt with a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants stared back at her with the same reaction. 

Joohyun smiled sheepishly, "O-oh, I'm sorry, you can go first," she shyly said to the still unmoving woman as Joohyun took one step back for the other girl to enter. She bowed her head slightly to avoid eye contact and to also avoid showing the pretty woman her blushing face.

However, when the door opened, the feet clad in a pair of chuck taylor's did not even move a bit..

"Please, you can go first. Hurry though, or we're about to get soaked, miss."

Her head raised to look at the woman who was now holding the door open for her with a tiny smile, eyes crinkling. Joohyun nodded without a single argument, quickly shuffling in to enter as she went to sit on a nearby empty and lone table. She tried to dissipate the blush still on her cheeks so she raised her phone to busy herself. Lady luck seems to hate Joohyun as she scowled at her phone which flashed with an indication of its dying battery before the screen went completely black.

Great, just great. Now she has to sit idly and wait for the rain to stop. Sighing, she turned to the windows,watching the downpour with mild annoyance.

Suddenly a knock on the table made her turn and oh look, it's the cute girl who opened the door for her.

With a small and shy smile she spoke up, "Hi, is this seat taken?"

Joohyun shook her head.

"You don't mind if I take a seat here? You see, there are no other tables available." The girl gestured to the practically empty store that strangely only has one table.

"Sure." Joohyun nodded.

The girl nodded gratefully again before placing a cup of steaming hot instant noodles in front of her. Joohyun turned her attention away because her staring is getting too creepy but she can smell the aroma of the noodles and quiet frankly, she's getting hungry. The noodles seemed delicious and perfect for the cold night. The girl in front of her seemed to noticed as she took a brief pause from inhaling her noodles.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"I think I am," Joohyun replied as she stood up to purchase her own noodles but the other girl stood up too.

"And I think I need tteokbokki to go with the noodles," The pretty stranger stated as she followed Joohyun closely since the aisles for tteokbokki and noodles are on the same side.

Joohyun tried not to pay attention as she chose a cup and pulled it from the section.

"Hey, do you like tteokbokki?" The girl asked again.

Joohyun looked up at her with confusion, "Yes, why?"

The girl then smiled again, showing Joohyun the extra large cup of instant tteokbokki, "There are no stocks of smaller cups, would you like to share with me?"

Joohyun took a pause to ponder. A stranger albeit pretty, is offering to share her favorite food with her? 

"U-uh, sure." 

Minutes later, they were having a small conversation over the tteokbokki and ramyeon.

• • •

The rain stopped an hour later, and it was almost midnight. She prepared to leave but the stranger once again caught up to her before she could open the door as the girl pushed it open for her again.

Okay Joohyun, you're gay and she's pretty but you need to stop swooning.

"You're gonna walk home?" She asked.

"Yeah," Joohyun replied but noticed the other girl walking alongside her. 

She took an abrupt stop, "Wait a minute. Are you following me?"

The girl chuckled, "It's kinda dangerous for a pretty lady to walk by herself all alone at this hour." 

Joohyun blushed but fought to keep her stance, "You say that while you're still a stranger to me. Who knows, you might be a kidnapper or a burglar." 

The girl scratched her nape as she fumbled for her pockets, "Where are my manners?" She chuckled lightly and then pulled out a business card and handed it to Joohyun, "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Kang Seulgi and I'm a choreographer." She introduced.

Joohyun eyed the card with interest, looking at Seulgi's full name and the details of her dance studio a few blocks away from the convinience store.

"And you are?"

"Joohyun. Bae Joohyun," Joohyun replied as she shook the outstretched hand which are soft to the touch.

"Well Miss Joohyun, Bae Joohyun, can I walk you home?" The girl tilted her head in an adorable way like a puppy, waiting for her answer.

"Don't you have a home to go to? It's getting late and pretty ladies should not walk all by themselves." Joohyun returned her words earlier, and this time, it was Seulgi's turn to blush.

Seulgi cleared her throat, "Well uh, my home is this way too." 

Joohyun raised a brow but shrugged it off. 

Maybe I can trust her, who cares. 

"Well all right, let's go home." Joohyun stated.

Maybe today's not such a bad day.

She got to meet this very beautiful and chivalrous woman named Kang Seulgi who opened doors for her and walked her home, even offering to help her carry her school stuff. Seulgi even borrowed her hoodie to the teacher when she shivered from the cold. Joohyun took discreet sniffs on the citrus-y scent of the hoodie, blushing from the fact it is so big on her that she felt so safe and secured. The choreographer told her to just give it back when they meet again, which is not impossible, given that Seulgi said she lives nearby.

Seulgi did not leave her until Joohyun was safely inside her apartment.

• • •

Fast forward to a few weeks later, Joohyun walked home along with her now daily companion, Seulgi who once again assisted with carrying her papers she was supposed to take home and mark.

"Hey, would you like to come in and stay for a bit? You know, have tea and perhaps try this new recipe I came up with a few spare ribs. It's almost dinner time anyway." Joohyun offered but she knew herself it was an excuse to spend mmore time with the taller girl.

Seulgi looked unsure at first but shrugged after, "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"No it's okay, I insist." Joohyun shook her head and then reached out for Seulgi's sleeve and then pulled her to the front door.

Joohyun noticed the way Seulgi's breath hitched when she pulled the girl by her forearm. It's not exactly new to her that after careful observation, she found out that Seulgi is actually very shy when it comes to skinship, even just the simple way of crossing their arms together puts the taller woman in a state of silent panic.

Seulgi then after Joohyun unlocked the door, twisted the knob despite her occupied hands and opened the door (not a surprise there) for her. Joohyun smiled gratefully to her before she asked the woman to wait on the couch while she prepares their dinner.

"It feels awkward to just sit around while you do all the work," Was Seulgi's polite reply before she followed Joohyun to the kitchen.

"But you're my guest!" Joohyun protested, but her lips clamped up when Seulgi looked at her with pleading puppy eyes.

"Fine," She grumbled.

"Great!" Seulgi replied before looking around the teacher's kitchen which looked absolutely squeaky clean, she had to make a mental note of keeping away from possible incidents of dirtying it up, "Where can I get the plates?"

Once all the table is set up, Joohyun noticed Seulgi pulling the chair for her. With a blush (she swears all the blood in her body is now residing in her cheeks), she sat on the pulled out chair. Only when she was seated did Seulgi pulled her own chair to settle herself.

After their warm meal, and Joohyun's ego stroked by Seulgi's continuous praises for her cooking, she needed to practically force the younger woman from cleaning the dishes.

"What? You cook, I clean! That's simple!" Seulgi shook her head but nonetheless sat on the couch with a pout, as she waited for Joohyun to finish cleaning the dishes.

"You know, the next time we do this, you're gonna have to let me clean!"

Joohyun heard the declaration from the living room as she smiled to herself. So Seulgi sees a possible future for them to have dinner again?

"Sure!"

• • •

The choreographer never failed to impress the teacher day by day as they walked aisle to aisle, Seulgi pushing the cart as Joohyun carefully chose the items she will need to restock her home.

Today is her day off, and coincidentally, it was Seulgi's free time since the woman actually holds her own time, being one of the owners of the studio she works in, so Seulgi volunteered into helping her with her monthly grocery shopping. Joohyun giggled at the childish way Seulgi props her feet up on the rear end of the cart as she wheels herself through the smooth floors. One particular old lady had to reprimand her as the teacher now shook her head in mild amusement over the now profusely apologizing Seulgi to the still ranting granny.

"Yah, Seulgi-yah come over here will you?" She gestured with her hand as the girl obediently walked towards her.

"Which flavor do you prefer? Chocolate or strawberry?" She asked, raising the items.

"Me? But I thought you're going to bake a cake, then why must you ask for my preference?" Seulgi pointed to herself, confused.

"That's because I'm going to bake for you, dummy. It's the least I could do because you're helping me right now." Joohyun still held up the two options for the other girl.

"But I volunteered, you owe me nothing unnie!" Seulgi tried to convince her but Joohyun is firm with her decision.

Seulgi sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'd like it chocolate please." She said.

"Good choice," Joohyun smirked before placing Seulgi's choice in the cart, "I'm done, let's go pay up."

Seulgi insisted in carrying most of the paper bags that her upper half is covered by the paper bags while Joohyun effortlessly and annoyingly tightened her grip on the two small papers bags she has with a glare to the smiling girl as if Joohyun cannot see her hands trembling from the weight they are suffering from.

"Come on, Seulgi. At least let me take two or three of those." She sighed when Seulgi's grip tightened subtly and possessively on the paper bags it made Joohyun feel as if Seulgi is the one who bought them for herself, and then shook her head.

"I'll be fine unnie. My car's just nearby anyway, so let's go?" 

The older woman shook her head as she led the way, given that Seulgi's vision is ridiculously blocked.

Stubborn girl.

However, Joohyun's eyes narrowed in pondering, eyeing the doors. For the first time since they met, she will be the one the open doors for the two. Call her silly for keeping tabs on it but Seulgi really never let Joohyun open doors for them.

Aaaaand Joohyun thinks Seulgi is really chivalrous it's becoming borderline silly when the previously slow girl wheezed past her in a neckbreaking pace with the grocery bags on her arms as she struggled to reach out for the doors. Alas, she was too hasty and in a flash, she's on the floor, grocery bags and items strewn everywhere and a bruised Seulgi is on the floor, looking up at Joohyun helplessly.

Chuckling at the ridiculous sight, she took quick snaps with her phone, adding to the further embarrassment of the woman on the floor, before she held out her hand to help her up. The piece of lettuce on Seulgi's hair made it extremely difficult for Joohyun not to burst out laughing, so she instead took it and chuck it off. She noticed her other hand was scraped, Joohyun noted to herself that she’ll clean the wound up for the younger woman.

"You should have let me open the doors, dummy." She giggled at Seulgi's still pouting and speechless demeanor.

• • •

"I didn't know you were friends with Seulgi." Was Seungwan's remark as she helped the teacher by kneading the dough. 

Joohyun invited her fellow teacher Son Seungwan over since the younger woman also has a passion for baking. It is one of their stress relievers and to pass their boredom away. Seungwan gets to bake cookies for her students and Joohyun gets to bake a cake for Seulgi.

"You know her?" Joohyun asked, pausing from pouring the cocoa powder in her own bowl.

Seungwan nodded, "She was one of my friends back in high school who I kept in contact with." Then began transferring the shaped cookies into a baking sheet, "Why do you have her hoodie anyway?"

"She borrowed it to me, you know how easily I get cold." Joohyun replied, thinking back to the night when Seulgi placed the hoodie on her shoulders with that stupid grin of hers.

"So you're planning on returning it?" Seungwan asked again, as she walked to the oven to preheat the inside, "But she's like, on the other side of the city, unnie. You need to take the bus."

Wait a minute. Wait up. 

Joohyun almost dropped the whisk she has in her grip from shock.

"She lives where!?" 

Seungwan's eyes widened from Joohyun's almost feral looking form. A funny sight to see, as her hair is up on a messy bun, flour on the tip of her nose, and a whisk being threatened to crush by her deadly grip. The five foot something woman's eyes zeroed into Seungwan, making the other teacher cower.

"On the other side of the city? What's gotten you so mad?" Seungwan raised her hands up in surrender to the angry bunny lady.

"But she said to me she lives nearby!"

This time, it was Seungwan who almost dropped the batch of cookies to the floor, her body quaking from the laughter she was trying to holding in with great effort.

"She said that!?" Then bursted out laughing, "Unnie, I've been to her place just a few days ago so I'm pretty sure she does not belong in this neighborhood. Seulgi and her antics," Seungwan shook her head in amused disbelief, "She must like you to do that."

Joohyun eyed the cake batter she was supposed to bake for the choreographer, glaring at it as if it's Seulgi. She planned to give it to Seulgi the day after tomorrow because she knew the woman will walk her home. Then her eyes widened, realizing Seungwan's words.

"She likes me?" The pink dusting her cheeks made Seungwan chuckle.

"And I think the feeling's mutual."

• • •

Seulgi rolled her shoulders to relax the muscles she overworked during one of their sessions. Today, a particular soloist's manager had asked for her choreography and it was nothing short of fun. The idol had been too picky with the choreography for fuck's sake! So, she had to sadly change the steps she had worked hard for a week just last minute. 

She bid goodbye to her students before she walked down the familiar path towards the school where Joohyun works to wait for the teacher so Seulgi can walk her home. Seulgi had been walking her home for months now, and the fleeting touches plus the lingering stares are taking a toll on her. The same can be said for the older woman, as Seulgi can see the visible frustration in their features.

What are they exactly?

Seulgi does not know what they are so she wanted to take it to the next step by first buying Joohyun flowers. After purchasing the bouquet of roses, she trudged her way to the school's gates. She took a sit on a bench, waiting for the time.

Not too long after, she heard the ring of a bell so she stood up and excitedly but patiently waited for the teacher in front of the. Many students began walking and running past her, some taking their time to look at her, so Seulgi gave them polite smiles, making the students smile back before resuming their run their parents. Then she saw Joohyun, talking to Seungwan as they walked towards Seulgi's direction.

She raised her hand to greet the two, "Unnie! Wan-ah!" She called out.

Instantly, their heads turn to Seulgi. Seungwan returning a smile of her own and an enthusiastic wave while Joohyun giving a polite grin to Seulgi.

She walked up to meet them halfway and since Seulgi's nervous, her trembling hand almost smothered Joohyun in the face with the flowers in an attempt to offer them to her.

"Hi," Was her breathy greeting to the bewildered teacher.

Seungwan is on their side, fighting to hold back her squealing at the two.

"Seulgi-yah, what are these?" Joohyun asked, accepting the bouquet with a giddy grin. Her previous resolve of boxing off Seulgi's ears to scold the younger woman dissolved instantly.

"Flowers, duh. They're for you." Seulgi faked an eyeroll before holding out a hand for Joohyun to take, to which the teacher accepted and held Seulgi's slightly bigger hands with her own then entwined them.

"Right, so I'm off now you lovebirds." Seungwan clapped Seulgi in the back before walking a different direction.

"Shall I walk you home now?"

Joohyun nodded, as they walked the familiar path to her apartment with relative silence. Joohyun tightened her grip on Seulgi's hand while she took sniffs here and there on the roses.

Seulgi thought this is it, so she cleared her throat.

"So..."

"Seul..."

They both spoke first, so they chuckled.

"You can go first," Seulgi said.

"Right," Joohyun took a deep breath to summon even just an ounce of anger to scold Seulgi, which is quiet difficult given that Seulgi hadn't exactly done anything wrong, as she let go of her grip on Seulgi's hand to lay a decently strong smack on the taller woman's arm making the receiver yelp out of surprise, "When are you going to tell me you live on the other side of the city and not this way?" 

Oh well, guess she can ask the angry bunny later. Right now, she had to soften her.

While Seulgi was busy rubbing her hurt (not really, Joohyun's tiny hands are harmless) arm, she let out a guilty chuckle, "Hehe, I'm sorry?" She offered as an answer.

Joohyun raised an eyebrow, "So you're not planning on telling me at all?" 

Seulgi scratched her nape, "I am, unnie. Just not today yet because I want to walk you home."

Joohyun fought from stuttering at Seulgi's words, "Fine, but I am not allowing you to walk me to home again. For pete's sake Seulgi-yah, you will reach home late if you do!"

"Hey, I obviously don't mind. I enjoy our time together unnie."

Joohyun looked at her, the small tinge of motherly scolding leaving her spirits, with silence.

"Fine, but can you just walk me to the bus stop next time?"

"Sure, as long as you're safe home!"

Seulgi then offered her hand again with a wide, cheek-hurting grin knowing she won this round upon seeing the teacher nod timidly, "Would you like to eat some ice cream?"

Joohyun once again reached out for the warm grasp.

"So what is it you want to tell me?"

"Ah yes um, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

Joohyun raised a brow at the suddenly nervous dancer.

"Aren't we going out to get ice cream right now?"

"No, not in that way unnie," Seulgi giggled, "Maybe on some other day, how about saturday? And I meant as a date date." Seulgi explained.

Oh.

"I would love to go out on a date with you, Seulgi-yah."

• • •

Joohyun stretched her hand out to feel the raindrops with her palm, waiting for the pouring to end. She had been once again stuck on the convinience store, much like before except Seulgi is nowhere to be found.

And then she saw her girlfriend, Kang Seulgi walking towards her direction with a peculiarly small but cute pink umbrella with a Hello Kitty design. The younger woman tried to fit herself into the tiny umbrella adorably, making Joohyun giggle.

"Good evening unnie," Seulgi greeted as she shook off the tiny excess drops of rainwater on her hair with a shake of the head.

"Hi, where did you get that umbrella?" Was Joohyun's reply as she went on her tip toes to kiss Seulgi's cold cheeks.

"Oh this? One of my students' kid loaned it to me because my car is at the mechanic's. Looks ridiculous doesn't it?" She chuckled.

"It looks cute, actually," Joohyun argued and then sighed contentedly, "This looks familiar, doesn't it?"

"What looks familiar?" Seulgi asked, combing her slightly soaked hair with her hands.

"We met in this store, remember? It was also the first time you walked me home."

Seulgi grinned at her, eyes glimmering with nostalgia, "Turned out to be the best night of my life."

Joohyun shook her head with a smile of her own, "The rain does not look like it will stop soon, Seulgi-yah."

"Yeah, seemes like it. Want to walk now? I have a set of clothes you can change into." Seulgi offered, to which Joohyun accepted.

As they were walking, Joohyun noticed that even though the umbrella was small, they were able to fit in with albeit with the trick of huddling themselves as close as possible.

Unbeknownst to her though, Seulgi's opposite shoulder was soaked to the bone due to leaning the umbrella more towards Joohyun's side.

• • •

Unfortunately for them, the winds began changing directions and it grew stronger as it almost threatened to blow away the umbrella in Seulgi's grip. Her hands are also freezing and the left sleeve of her sweatshirt is completely wet from the rain. She tried to look for a place where they can rest and gasped out, luck seeming to give her a wink when she saw an empty waiting shed.

"Unnie, let's go stay there for a while!" Seulgi shouted over the rain and Joohyun quickly agreed, pulling Seulgi by the arm to seek shelter from the harsh weather.

Since they were both soaked even with the protection AKA the Hello Kitty umbrella, Seulgi quickly handed Joohyun a pair of her sweats and pants for her to change into then took out a pair for herself.

"We can dress up here, nobody goes this way anyway." Joohyun told Seulgi as the other girl nodded.

"You can go this way, and I can dress up here." Seulgi instructed, pointing on different corners of the tiny shed.

Wordlessly, they went to their respective places, unknown to the two that their significant other is blushing from the fact that they're about to strip down to their underwear. Since they're still new as a couple, they still have that initial embarrassment and since Seulgi is a gentlewoman, she wanted to be respectful by turning away from Joohyun.

Joohyun however took a sneak peek when Seulgi began pulling her sweatshirt up, glancing at toned, slightly tanned skin before turning her back again, blushing at the fact that she ogled at the tiny amount of skin she saw. She shook off the dirty thoughts running around her mind before proceeding to change into the sweatpants first, she needed to fold the cuffs to accommodate her slightly shorter legs. After, she removed her wet t-shirt and then shivered from the cold, however her hands accidentally met the rough wall while she was removing it, not really noticing the concrete given that there was only a tiny light bulb as their light source.

"Ow!" She blurted out, blowing on her scratched fingers.

"Unnie? What's wrong?" Seulgi, now decent turned without really thinking and was met with the sight of Joohyun in only her bra, her locks soaked, and pale skin glowing under the flickering light.

Joohyun met her eyes in shock, before Seulgi felt light headed. In three seconds, she was only able to gasp out before blood began to slowly flowing from her right nostril and her eyes to roll back into her head before she slumped on the floor, unconscious

"Oh my god, Seulgi!" Joohyun shrieked out, not bothering to wear the sweatshirt out of worry, prioritizing the now fallen woman on the floor.

Placing Seulgi's head on her lap after she was seated, it only took a few weak slaps to Seulgi's cheeks and name-calling before the unconscious woman took a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Joohyun yelled out to the still bewildered Seulgi and then pulled her to crush the woman's face against her barely clothed chest for a hug.

"U-unnie! Your shirt please!" Seulgi managed to gasp out, flailing her hands around, clueless as to where she should place them.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?"

The loudness and high pitch of her voice was unnecessary as Seulgi choked out, "Yes!"

Then Joohyun carefully helped Seulgi up and then gestured for Seulgi to wipe the dried blood on her nose. It must have been from the way the blood rushed to her face too quickly, but Seulgi does not care as she averted her gaze away from Joohyun's direction, "Please wear your shirt, unnie. You're going to get cold." Seulgi said in a small voice, eyes still facing the wall beside Joohyun's head.

Could it be? Oh well, it does not take much to assume.

Joohyun smirked, wanting to confirm her theory, "Seulgi-yah." She called out.

"Hm?" Seulgi answered, eyes still carefully glued everywhere except Joohyun's half-naked form.

"Look at me, please."

Seulgi shook her head rapidly, "Not until you're decent, unnie." She refused.

"Seulgi." The said woman gulped at the serious tone, "I said, look at me." She said with a firm voice.

Pouting, Seulgi slowly turned her head to Joohyun and fought so hard to keep her eyes from neck up only.

With a smirk, Joohyun decided to burn her gaze straight into Seulgi's eyes before snaking one hand to teasingly unclasp the bra but Seulgi's loud shriek and quick fumbling for her shirt startled her.

In a flash, the sweatshirt is under her nose her eyes almost crossed from its proximity.

"Please," Seulgi whined, "Wear this!" She exclaimed, hands trembling and eyes screwed shut.

Joohyun giggled, before pulling it on.

"So respectful," She cooed, "I'm your girlfriend, Seulgi-yah, you are allowed to look."

"Unnie!" Seulgi whined, looking absolutely troubled. She does not want to pass out again with a nosebleed, no ma'am.

Joohyun chuckled, "Okay, I get it Ms. Chivalrous." Joohyun teased.

Seulgi sighed out in relief, glad that the torture the teacher put her through is over.

Joohyun laughed heartily, Seulgi's politeness endearing her.

• • •

Seungwan bursted out cackling much to Seulgi's growing embarrassment and Joohyun's widening smirk upon listening to Joohyun's story of how Seulgi passed out after seeing a half naked Joohyun.

"Man, Gomdori here is too much of a prude!" Seungwan chuckled.

"Shut up, at least I'm not uh..." Seulgi tried to think of a comeback before an evil smirk made its way to her lips, "At least I don't hide Park Sooyoung away from everyone!" 

The Canadian teacher's pale face became even more pale when Joohyun shot daggers towards her direction, "Park Sooyoung?" She sweetly asked but Seungwan cannot be fooled. Joohyun is mad for keeping it from her.

"Well, hehe you see unnie we just talk to each other everyday," Seungwan offered as an answer but Seulgi felt like she's in the mood to throw Seungwan under the bus, "Talk to each other everyday? But I saw you yesterday walking hand-in-hand at the park."

Seungwan almost went to Seulgi and smack the hell out of her but laughed nervously at Joohyun's eyebrows that are raised. Seulgi saw this as an opportunity to escape being the subject of their "let's make fun of someone's misfortune" as she went to sit behind Joohyun since the sofa still has more space, and kneaded her shoulders.

"Go on unnie, I just knew your shoulders must be aching from all the hard work you did today." Seulgi whispered before she smirked towards Seungwan who glared at hurt but gulped when Joohyun began her interrogation.

Amidst it all, Joohyun cannot help but to swoon over Seulgi paying attention enough for her to notice the tension settling on Joohyun's shoulders.

• • •

Tonight's date night and Joohyun sighed endearingly when Seulgi took the extra huge strides to reach the door first, shooting a signaling gaze to the security in front that she got it.

But Joohyun wanted to reciprocate Seulgi's very attentive self as she gestured for the waiter not to pull the chairs for them. 

So, she went to Seulgi's side and pulled the chair for her, but stared at the other girl who was pulling Joohyun's chair for her. Anyone seeing the scene would have laughed at the two women pulling each other's chairs.

"What are you doing unnie? This is your seat," Seulgi gestured to the chair she pulled.

"I know, now take a seat please," She replied.

"But unnie," Seulgi stubbornly pointed to the chair, "I should be the one pulling chairs for you."

"And why is that?" 

A kid beside them whispered to his mother, "Umma, can you see the two women fighting over there?"

The mother looked at the two women who had been having a quiet argument before shaking her head, "Young couples," She muttered before turning her son's head back to his meal, "Don't mind them darling."

"Because I want to do things for you, even the smallest ones!" Seulgi reasoned out.

Joohyun shook her head, "I do too, Seulgi-yah. Now sit down or I'm going home."

Seulgi gasped before taking quick steps and sitting on the pulled chair, afraid that the empty threat will actually be fulfilled.

Joohyun smiled at Seulgi before walking to her own chair and settled herself on it.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Joohyun giggled and Seulgi's slightly upset feeling quickly evaporated.

The night went on greatly, but not until the bill came and the two raced to pluck out their cards. Joohyun was faster, given her competitive nature, as she almost slammed the card on the bill the waiter was holding out for them.

"Unnie! I am paying!" Seulgi argued as she tried to replace Joohyun's card with her own.

"You can pay on our next date, Seulgi-yah." Joohyun dismissed but Seulgi still tried to get her point across.

"I was the one to ask you out on this date!"

"So? Like I said, you can pay next time. Keep your card."

The waiter had to interrupt them with a clear of his throat, "Madams, would you perhaps like to split the bill instead?"

"No! I am paying!" Was the duo's simultaneous reply, making the waiter almost throw the bill from his grip out of surprise at the two feral looking woman.

But Joohyun glared at Seulgi whose resolve crumbled with a whimper.

Suddenly, the teacher was in great spirits again, "We're fine now, thank you." She said to the trembling waiter.

Joohyun softened Seulgi up by leaning over the table and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You've always been a gentlewoman to me, allow me to reciprocate please?"

Being a gentle and chivalrous woman might be part of Seulgi's personality, but Joohyun is one too.

And she's sure tiny squabbles like this will eventually happen all throughout their relationship.


End file.
